


(Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay

by Garudine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Lance's childhood, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Post S6, Team Voltron (Mention), a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: "Lance felt drawn to it.Since he was just a little boy with dreams too big for his own good, he felt like the ocean was this constant in his life that would never drift away. The only thing that could ever understand those deep secrets he kept with him, and the only one who Lance could say he felt safe with in his most vulnerable state."-----------------------------A little glimpse about his childhood in Cuba, and about when he finally came back to reunite with his first love.





	(Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I did for the first day of Julance. I wanted to keep doing the rest of them, but my motivation died pretty fast because I'm super self-conscious about my english writing skills lol
> 
> Anyway, I didn't wanted to keep this one for myself, so I decided to share it! I hope you enjoy it!

Lance felt drawn to it.

Since he was just a little boy with dreams too big for his own good, he felt like the ocean was this constant in his life that would never drift away. The only thing that could ever understand those deep secrets he kept with him, and the only one who Lance could say he felt safe with in his most vulnerable state.

The soft rocking of the waves against the shore, the gentle breeze that seemed to caress his face. It washed his sorrows away, mixing it with the water washing his feet. Always there, always watching. Always granting him with patience.

He spent so many hours on those beautiful Varadero beaches he just couldn’t pinpoint one memory among them all. After all, those were the places where he learned to swim with his dad, where he day-dreamed about surfing like his sister, where he played football with his brothers. The ocean was always there when his family kept this unspoken tradition of sitting outside all of them together, watching the sun set below the horizon between friendly conversations and thousands of made-up anecdotes.

The ocean was there when he loved to pretend to be a mermaid, his little legs splashing against the water with fascination while he invented these crazy stories about his life as one of those beautiful creatures, just like the fairytales his mom told him before bed. He loved to pretend he was part of it, part of _them_.

The ocean was there when a six year-old Lance ran to the beach, his breathing ragged and his heart rumbling wildly in his ears. Scared because he broke his mom’s favorite plate, a relic his grandpa left them before he passed away. Scared because he never wanted to see her upset, never wanted to hurt her in any way possible.

The ocean was there when he realized his deep love for the stars, his desire to touch them someday, by seeing them being reflected against the shining clear water. He felt his calling. It was in that moment he decided what he wanted to be.

The ocean was there when he returned once again, now a ten year-old. His head a mess, his tears hot against his cheeks. Curled in the warm sand, he wondered why his dad would say those awful things to his dear brother. The screaming was still present in his ears. Lance wondered what was so wrong about loving someone else. Wondered if his dad would ever tell him those things if he ever did the same, the fear creeping up his skin asking if his dad would even like him anymore.

The ocean was there when he felt heart-broken about his parent’s divorce. When he decided he never wanted to see his mom cry like that ever again, even if he had to do anything it would take to see her smiling radiantly like she used to.

The ocean was the last thing he saw when his plane to the USA embarked, wishing he could have had a proper goodbye.

 

Years passed since the last time he saw it, needless to say how much he missed it. Space was everything he’d ever dreamed of, but his homesickness never helped the fact he longed for that familiarity again. That’s why he didn’t even thought about it twice before proposing to spend one afternoon at the closest beach the Garrison could offer. You know, a break between all their plans about making the new Castle of Lions. They deserved it one hundred percent and _for the love of God_ if he wasn’t going to be annoying about it until they all agreed to it.

But, to his surprise, that wasn’t necessary because Keith went along with it pretty quickly.

“Are you serious? like, _actually_ actually serious? How could you had never been to a beach before?”

“How could I ever? I told you, I spent all my life in the desert!”

They’ve been at it for what feels like hours now. The team was there, improvised so without any kind of swimsuit to Lance’s disappointment, but that wasn’t what all of this was about. Allura and Coran never stopped looking in awe at every new thing they discovered about earth, Shiro seemed to be relaxing so much he was almost dozing off, Krolia and Yorak really close by in a similar state. Even Pidge seemed to have a good time, and she’s the most introverted person Lance knew! Of course, she was burying Hunk in the sand, but that was the kind of fun she was into.

The situation seemed almost dream-like. His newfound family, his home planet who he missed it dearly, the comforting presence of the ocean being there with him again, all enveloped under the warm orange sky.

Lance couldn’t help feel all giddy inside. Sitting on the sand, he was the one nearest to the shore so he could once again take it all in. He felt, finally, at peace.

Keith was by his side by choice, another thing that surprised him but just a little bit. It was something that was getting more and more common between the two of them.

“Yeah but, come on, that’s no excuse! You could’ve drove like… what, a few hours to the closest beach or something? I mean, it’s not like you _didn’t_ have any free-time or anything.”

“I never felt the need to.” Keith responded, shrugging it off. “What was I supposed to do once I was there? Fight the sun? Kick the sand? Try to not drown myself to death?”

That shouldn’t have been funny, but Lance couldn’t help the light chuckle that caused him. Keith’s sense of humor was… kinda subtle and weird, but spending so much time with him it made Lance warm up to it quite fast. He should be worried about that? Maybe. Absolutely.  

“I’m just _sayin'_ , you were missing out dude! I can’t even _imagine_ what I would feel like if this was the first time I’ve ever seen this. If you ask me, I would feel like my life hadn’t had any meaning until now.”

Keith shook his head. Only once, simple as that. “I don’t see the problem with this one being my first time.” Then, he turned around to fix his eyes on Lance. “I’m with the people I care the most. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

There was… _Something_ about Keith’s expression that made Lance feel the heat rising up to his cheeks. His fingers felt tingly, wanting to reach something without being too obvious about it. A shy laugh erupted him and he tried to hide it as best as he could. He should look away. He really _really_ should look away.

But the sunset looked so _so_ beautiful on him.

“Yeah, well…” Lance drifted off, his voice coming out in a sigh. He straightened up and tried to cough his awkwardness away. “I mean, when you put it that way, me neither! I mean, I’ve spent most of my life going and going to every beach I could think of so you could say I should be bored out of my mind about the whole thing. Like, what’s so special about it, right?”

A giggle that was as soft as the breeze he could feel across his face. Since his return, Keith allowed himself to laugh more often even in the smallest things. It quickly became Lance’s favorite sound.

“But… But it’s not about the scenery, which **is** beautiful don’t you dare doubt about that, but It’s more about… The moments you have when you’re here.”

A small, almost imperceptible, movement he saw of the corner of his eye. Warmth, warmth against his shaking fingers. It was like a brush one could pretend it was not there, and Lance could do just that but he didn’t wanted to.

His own fingers moved slightly, intertwining them messily with those pale and firm ones. His heart was racing.

“I get it.” Keith said, a soft smile on his face. And Lance was so _so_ far gone he wished he could submerge in it. “I will treasure this one.”

The sun was setting completely, the night was approaching. Lance wished more than anything to make this moment last forever.

The ocean, once again, was there when he finally realized he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream to me about lance or klance in general, you can hmu via [twitter](https://twitter.com/G4rudyne)!!


End file.
